1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector having switching means, and particularly to a card connector having switching means of a simplified structure which is activated before full insertion of the card is achieved.
2. The Prior Art
Computers of all types are commonly equipped with card connectors for receiving electrical cards therein. The cards serve many purposes such as increasing the memory of the computer, expanding the capabilities of the computer, or transferring files from one computer to another computer. For certain applications, it is desirable for the card connector to detect and respond to the insertion of a card for the purpose of executing preset functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,034 discloses a card connector having a card insertion indicating switch. However, the switch has a complicated structure and fastening means is required to attach the switch to a main body of the connector. Thus, assembly becomes laborious and manufacturing costs are increased. Hence, a switching means for a card connector having a simplified structure is requisite to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.